robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loco
Loco was a cylinder shaped robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. It managed to reach the Heat Final, but were beaten by Cassius. The team entered Series 3 with a new robot called Dundee. Robot History Series 2 Loco started quickly and immediatly chose to take on the Sentinel. It managed to get past the Sentinel after a quick boost of speed, but then Dead Metal grabbed Loco in its pincers and tried to cut into Loco with its circular saw. Dead Metal then pushed Loco into the Pit of Oblivion, but Loco still managed to cover 10.4 metres placing it 3rd on the leader board. Next was the Trial stage which in this heat was Football. Loco drove towards the ball straight away, but was beaten by the much faster Cassius. However the House Robots then attacked Cassius which allowed Loco to take the ball and push it over the line sending it through to the Arena stage. In the arena it met Groundhog and Loco immediatly charged and started to push Groundhog around. Loco then pushed Groundhog into the PPZ and Shunt landed a few axe blows to the top of Groundhog, who then got pinned into the corner and was attacked by the House Robots until being pitted, sending Loco through to the Heat Final. Against Cassius in the Final, Loco dodged Cassius's intial charge and Loco attempted to use its ram, but Cassius was too quick and Loco's weapon missed, then Cassius got underneath Loco and tried to flip it, but Loco landed on its wheels. However, Cassius then pushed Loco some more and eventually got underneath Loco again and managed to flip Loco onto its back, with Loco unable to self-right the House Robots attacked it, but Loco were saved from destruction by Cassius, who attacked all of the House Robots and Loco was left untouched for the remainder of the battle. Dundee Dundee was a box wedge shaped robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was designed to look like a crocodile and was possibly named after "Crocodile" Dundee, the main character in the film of the same name. It was armed with a circular saw mounted on a lifting ram which could flip other robots. In its first battle it came up against Series 2 runner-up, Cassius 2, who beat the team in their Heats Final of the previous series. The fight started very quickly with both robots being quite fast. Dundee dodged Cassius's first flip and managed to push Cassius into Sir Killalot, but it escaped. The two robots then bashed into each other, attempting to push each other into a CPZ, which Cassius succeeded in doing. However Dundee skillfully steered away to launch another assault on Cassius, but then just as Jonathan Pearce said "Dundee, already doing better than Loco did", Cassius got underneath Dundee and flipped it onto its back. Again with no way to self-right Dundee were eliminated. Results Series 2 Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Football): Qualified *Heat, Arena Semi-Final vs Groundhog: Won *Heat Final vs Cassius: Lost Series 3 (Dundee) Heats *Round 1 vs Cassius 2: Lost Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 (Dundee) *Series 4-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors